Help for Halloween
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Jack Skellington enlists the help of Santa Claus and Jack Frost to help save his town from a returning threat.
1. chapter 1

Scott Calvin aka Santa Claus, frantically yanked his Christmas coat in as he ran.

It was October 27th and the Council of Legendary Figures had called an emergency meeting.

October was not the best time Scott. With Christmas coming soon, he was in a time crunch.

Torn between helping Carol prepare for the Millers and the in-laws to come down for both Thanksgiving AND Christmas and helping the elves and workshop, Scott hoped that the meeting wouldn't go on long.

Suddenly, Scott found himself running past his office.

After making a quick turn around, Scott barged into his office and tripping over a train, he landed face down on the ground.

"I really should pay more attention to this floor, the craftsmanship is beautiful." He said, sarcastically.

Two pairs on hands grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet.

"That certainly was graceful." Cupid commented from where he hovered in the air.

After nodding towards the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost for their help, Scott turned to Mother Nature and Father Time as they stood by his desk.

"What's this about, it's October. You know we're on a time crunch." Scott said, not meaning to snap.

"Well, if you will take a seat and RELAX, we'll tell you." Father Time said.

Scott was muttering to himself as he practically fell into a chair beside Jack's.

"First off, how is the workshop?" Mother Nature asked.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say lying on the floor is the most rest I've gotten this week."

"Then I apologize for this meeting. But we have received a message from the King if Halloween."

Scott frowned. "The king of Halloween?"

"Yes, there's been some disturbance in his town. People have been kidnapped and homes destroyed. I'll let him explain further."

Suddenly there was a knock upon the door.

"Come in." Father Time answered.

The door opened and in walked a tall skeleton in an odd white striped tuxedo, he was skinny even for a skeleton. His long arms swung at his waist as he came to stand beside Mother Nature.

"Council, meet Jack Skellington, the king of Halloween."

"A pleasure to meet you." He said.

"As Mother Nature has told you, my town is grave danger. An old enemy whom we thought was dead in reeking havoc upon my town."

"Who's the enemy?" Easter Bunny.

"He is none other then the Boogie man himself."

"You're kidding." Scott frowned again, unable to process what had been said to him. "The old bedtime story people used to tell their kids?"

"I assure you, he is anything but a bedtime story. You see, Halloweentown is dedicated to scaring children and adults alike on Halloween. Boogie was once a part of our town, scaring children alongside us. But one Halloween he went too far."

"What happened?" Tooth asked.

Jack frowned, placing his hands behind his back. "It, it is too horrid to speak of. After the incident, he was banished from ever returning to the human world. He hid away in a secret hideout under his minions' lair."

"Mr. Skellington, please start from the beginning." Mother Nature said.

"It started when the scientist of our town went missing about 2 months ago. His laboratory was destroyed when we went found out. A month after, Oogie Boogie returned and reeked havoc upon our town, nearly burning it to the ground. Then-" Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "Then he took my wife, Sally."

"And what do you need to get her back?" Scott asked.

Jack turned, his empty eyes seemingly staring into Scott's soul.

"You."

"What?! Me? But I've never even met the guy! I wasn't even Santa when this happened!" Scott yelled.

Jack frowned. "Oogie doesn't care whether or not you are him and I am well aware you aren't. The Santa I am referring to died sometime ago."

Scott sunk into his chair. "What are you going to do? Trade me?" He snapped.

Before Jack could answer, Mother Nature stepped in. "That is out of the question. Santa is a member of this council and our family. You will not be trading him."

Jack raised his bony hands.

"Nor would I want to. You see, I don't want to trade. I want your help. I have heard news about your productions. I hear children are 86 percent happier since you have taken position. Not only do the children believe more, but they are growing up to better and more caring adults and God knows we need them."

Scott raised an eyebrow as the skeleton continued.

"Your fame has reached my town, especially on how you defeated the Toy Santa and Jack Frost." Jack said, before noticing the said sprite sitting beside Santa.

"No offense."

"None taken." Jack Frost said.

"Please, Mr. Claus. I can't do this without your help."

The jolly man took a deep breath, suddenly feeling all eyes upon him, awaiting his answer.

Finally he stood up. "Okay, I'll help. I'll have to run it by the elves first. Mother Nature, would you be able to help Carol down here?" He asked.

Mother Nature nodded. "Of course, Santa."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Claus!" Jack cried taking Scott's hand in his. "Thank you so much!"

"Meet me at the stable in two hours, I'll have my head Elf, Bernard show you the way." And with that, Scott left the room.

Jack Frost and walked over to skeleton.

"I'm coming too. Scott is my brother. I can never repay him for the kindness and trust he showed me, but I can help him."

Jack Skellington nodded and shook his hand.

S.C.

After explaining everything to the elves, Scott ran to his room and walked in to see Carol feeding Buddy.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Carol asked, seeing the odd look upon her husband's face.

Taking a deep breath, Scott walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you." He said as he explained.

Once he was finished, Carol sighed.

"Scott-"

"Carol he needs help. Don't wrory, you'll be fine. The elves know what to do and since Bernard is back he and Curtis can run the workshop easily."

"Me? What about you? How do I know whether or not you'll be okay?" She asked.

Taking her hand, Scott smiled his charmed smiled.

"I'll be fine." He said.

Carol smiled as she laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe." She said.

"I will." Scott assured her before laying a kiss upon his son's head and waving good by.

Tighting his belt around his wait, Scott fixed his coat as he headed for the stables.

"Santa!"

Scott turned and saw Bernard running towards him.

"Listen, Bernard, I know what you're going to say. It'll be fine."

The elf frowned at his boss. "I know. I just wanted to give you this." Bernard then handed Scott a small Nutcracker. Though instead of it's original design it was dressed as the soldier.

"What is this?" Scott asked.

Bernard took it and pressed on the handle usually used to crack nuts, only instead of it's mouth closing, a small red stick popped out.

"Dynamite?" The jolly man said.

"Might come in handy. From what I hear, the Boogie man doesn't play fair."

Scott squeezed his friend's shoulder, smiling before heading to the stables.

"Right, I think Comet, Dasher and Dancer will do fine." Scott said as he walked in.

"If you don't mind, maybe we should use my choice of transportation. They know the way, after all." Jack said as he whistled.

Suddenly three creatures flew towards them. They were the skeletons of deer. Carefully, they landed in a line before the three men.

"Shall we?"

Saddling the animals, Jack Skellington led them out of the stables, only instead of heading up towards the hole that led out of the pole, Jack led them away, across the snowy land.

Taking a small pumpkin out of his pocket, he threw it.

The pumpkin landed on the ground, nearly disappearing in the snow. Suddenly, it started to grow, before thorn branches started to crawl out of it, forming an odd gateway.

"Hold on!" Jack cried before leading his reindeer into the thorns.

Scott and Jack nervous exchanged glances before following.

Once in, the two men fell behind Jack as they traveled through an odd tunnel.

Suddenly, the tunnel started to open up, the thorns disappearing and they found themselves in a forest, surrounded by trees with thin branches and no leaves.

They followed Jack until they came upon a particular circle of trees, each with a holiday design.

Jack walked up to one with the painting of a Jack-O-Lantern and opened it.

"Almost there." He said, saddling his deer. "Follow me!"


	2. Chapter 2

In no time at all the group reached their destination.

Or what was left of it.

The town was an eerie sight, buildings were down, some were even on fire.

The beings that lived there were attempting to put the flames out whist looking for anyone hurt.

The sky was cloudy and the air was cool as the group flew down.

"Come on, we need to see the Mayor." Jack said as he led Scott and Jack Frost through the town.

"Jack!"

The three turned to see a werewolf running towards.

"Silver bells." Scott whispered.

"He struck again! Oogie Boogie. This time with a message." The werewolf said, panting. "He said bring the jolly man to me and I'll bring back your friends."

"That's it?"

The werewolf nodded before noticing Jack's associates.

He let out a slight whimper before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Jack Frost asked.

"They're scared." The skeleton said as they continued on.

Soon they came across a round man standing on a carriage, looking over the damage.

"Jack! Thank goodness! Where have you been?!" He cried.

"Don't worry, Mayor, I brought reinforcements."

Suddenly, the man's face turned with a click to a happier one, making Scott and Jack Frost jump.

"This must be Sandy Claws! I'm so glad you you could help!" He said.

"SanTA." Jack corrected.

The Mayor shook both their hands before turning to Jack.

"Werewolf said Boogie had a message. Did he mention Sally or Dr. Finkelstein?" The skeleton asked.

"No, but after his recent attacked, the vampires decided to follow him."

Jack raised an eyelid. "And?"

The Mayor sighed, his face turning back to worried. "They found where he was hiding, in a cave hidden in Devil's Peak. They tried to get in... but one vampire was struck with a wooden stake."

Jack frowned, deep in thought. "I'll pay my respects when we return. Devil's Peak is a day's journey. We should get moving. But first, we must stop by my house."

S.C.

Whilst Jack went upstairs to get supplies, Jack Frost turned to Scott who was leaning against the door, his red suit partly covered in soot from the smoke that had passed.

"Can we trust him?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I know how you are, you like to help people. Problem is, I know how far you're willing to go to help." Jack said.

"I wasn't always willing help."

"Great ice burgs, Scott! How do we know this, this pumpkin king doesn't want to trade you?!"

"We don't. If he turns on us, I have this." Scott saod, pulling the small Nutcracker from his pocket.

"What're you going to do with that? The only but I think needs to be cracked is you."

"I didn't ask you to come, Jack." Scott argued. "And this is a little weapon from Bernard. It can help."

Jack frowned as he stared at his friend. "No, you didn't ask. I volunteered, but it's because I owe you so much. And you're my friend."

"Jack, listen, if you want, you can go leave. But I'm staying. The man, er, skeleton lost his wife and friend and he's just trying to get them back."

"Something wrong?"

The two men turned to see Jack coming down the stairs with a a satchel im his hands and a flowing ghost behind. It had deep soulless eyes and a pumpkin shaped nose.

"This is my dog, Zero." Jack explained.

"Charmed." Scott said, nervously as the dog barked happily.

"Did you get what you needed?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yes, a few supplies, some food." Jack said as he slipped the bag over his shoulder. "Are you men set?"

"As we'll ever be." Scott said.

TNBC

Scott and Jack Frost followed the skeleton as led them out of a gate which led into town and passed an odd lop sided tree with a shabby house atop it.

"Oogie Boogie's men used to live there. They disappeared a few months before the first attack. We think they returned to their boss." Jack explained.

"These men, are they dangerous?" Scott asked.

"In their own way. They did succeed in kidnapping Santa Claus."

"Fantastic..."

"Don't worry, they're afraid of me so we shouldn't have any trouble with them."

Soon they came upon a thick forest. Bare thick and thin trees lay before them with a slight mist rising from the ground. The cloudy sky added to the horrifying feeling that soon began to creep along the mens' spines.

"We have to go through there?" Jack Frost asked.

"Only way." Jack replied.

With a deep breath, the skeleton stepped onto a small path that went though the woods.

"We'd better get a move on." He said.

Suddenly, a sharp bark made Scott jump and whip around to see Zero coming from the pushes.

"Zero!" Jack said, smiling. "Always a nose for adventure."

"Jack, how are we going to stop Oogie?" Scott asked.

The skeleton frowned as he stood up. "Oogie is a clever being. He has many weapons and is not hesitant to get what he desires."

"Meaning he will kill us on sight." Scott said.

"Not necessarily. You see, Oogie may be clever, but he isn't the stealthiest. He has habit of, shall we say, leaping before he looks. He's clumsy in his works."

"So we have a chance."

"If we are carefull, yes."

TNBC

The sky was growing darker as the three men walked on through the woods.

Zero whimpered quietly as he floated by his master's side.

Suddenly the ghost dog started to growl.

Jack stopped and looked down as his dog started to bark.

"Zero, what-"

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

The skeleton looked up and his eye sockets widened.

"Nightmares." Was all that was said before a herd of terrifying horse like creatures came running over a hill, heading straight for the group.


End file.
